The present invention has referred to a Disclosure Document No. 603173 on Jul. 17 2006.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and particularly to a PCB type connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Normally, Micro Coaxial Cable Connector (MCCA) is widely used to connect components arranged in a confined space inside an electronic device, such as a notebook computer, for deducing the overall size of the electronic device. A conventional MCCA connector assembly usually comprises an insualtive housing, a plurality of contacts received in the insualtive housing, and an Micro Coaxial Cable assembled to the insulative housing and electrically connecting with the contacts. However.
For Example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,753 B1 discloses a MCCA connector. Each Micro Coaxial Cable consists of a plurality of separated flat conductive members, each having an inner conductor, an inner insulative layer covering the inner conductor, an outer conductor, and an outer insulative layer covering the outer conductor. The inner conductor extending beyond the front ends of the insulative layers soldered to the contacts. However, during the inner conductor soldered to the contacts, WCCA is prone to being damaged, influencing reliable connection there between hard to be positioned and the electrical connection with the corresponding contacts is also hard to be perfect. And that, the process of the soldering waste work time.
Hence, an improved PCB type connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.